Summertime
by OrangeDango
Summary: "You know I...don't really like the summertime."She said under her breath as she stroke the kitten's back that sat in her lap.(that's all I got.)


**Okay since I am figuring out Treble Clef...another Story?Umm... the beginning of this reminds be of Kagerou Days...well I don't own Kagerou Days or Vocaloid.**

It was the first day of summer special.I sat on a swing in a nearby park.I was 14.

"Len?"The 13 year old girl said."Oh-what is it Rin?"I asked her.

"Umm...Nothing."She said turning her head away."What is it?!"I asked her again knowing she had something on her mind.

"It's nothing don't worry about it."She said."Is it something you want for your birthday tomorrow?"I asked.

"No."She smiled."Well is there anything you want?"I asked the short blonde haired girl.

The breeze blew the white bow on her head slightly."No."She said.

"Really,not a thing!"I said."Nope."She giggled.

We sat there quietly.

"You know I..don't really like the summertime..."She said under breath as she stroked the kitten's back that she held in her lap.

But then the cat ran away she chased after it."Rin!"I yelled.

She didn't hear me.

She checked both sides of the ran.

I stop at the curb.

A truck sped down the street."RIN!"I screamed.

She turned towards it was to late the speeding truck had hit her.I always remember her screams and the tears.

Her white dress stained red.I couldn't breath and I felt sick.

The cries of strangers,And the drunk driver that didn't even care._**He was Laughing**_.He had no idea what he had done.

I can't even remember the rest of it, I am glad.

I laid on my bed,staring at the ceiling,listen to my parents talk.I could hear my mother shed a few tears.

They were talking about me.

"Why couldn't I save her?"I asked myself.

I could hear my dog whimper as he laid next to me,he knew to.

The big golden retriever layed next to me,"Hey Buster."I said petting behind his ear.I watched him.

I laid in the darkness of my bedroom.I can't even imagine what Rin's parents are going through.I bet they hate me,Rin's father didn't really like me to begin with.

My mother opened my door,she didn't say anything,to be honest I don't think she even knows what to say.

"It'll be fine."She said,closing the door.

"Sure."I mumbled.

Miku texted me a couple keep the conversation off Miku texted me about high heels.

**"I don't care."I texted.**

**"Really but they are teal!"She texted."WHO SAYS TEAL!"I texted.**

** "I do :( "Miku texted.**

My conversations with Miku...

Kaito texted me to.

"**HEY BRA!"Kaito texted.**

** "WTF."I texted.**

** "SO I GOT A NEW SCARF!"Kaito texted.**

** "Umm you have your finger on the shift button."I texted.**My conversations with Kaito really are no different.

In the morning I couldn't smell breakfast,or hear Rin and my mother laughing like every morning.

Instead it was quiet and all I could hear was the bird's songs.I got up,looking at the keyboard that Rin got me on my brithday,I remembered what today was.

I felt my face getting hot at the circled date on the calender,and at the stuffed white bunny and necklace sat on my desk.

"I really hate it,Buster."I said at the dog that sat at my feet.

I could here my mother,my father was at work like always.

The summer sun shined through the window,it was about 12 something and to be honest the time doesn't really matter.

"Okay..Okay,thanks."I heard my mother must be the talking on the phone.I sat next to my dog.

I petted stood up again.

I sighed."Oh-okay...I'll-I'll tell him..."My mother sighed.I heard her pacing foot steps on the hard wood floor.

"tell me what?"I asked,of course my mind came up with the worst things,and I knew it had to be the worst one of all."She died,right?"I said to my self.

I don't know what to think,I mean I knew she would die,But why today.I stared at the stuff on my desk.

I shoved it into my closet.

I could hear my mother footsteps up the opened up the door."Hey,Len I have bad news."She said.

I could tell by her voice she's been crying."I know."I told her."I heard."

"Oh...you okay?"She asked.

"Yeah I am fine."I lied.I looked at her,she may have knew I was lieing,but she didn't say anything.

" is coming over for tea later."She said."Okay."I said.

To be honest I want to be left alone,she gives me a sad smile.

She sighed,not knowing what to tell her child.I don't know if I could who really has it harder?

"Len,you know-"I stopped her."Mom.I know you will tell me all that old mom stuff,It won't help."

"She wasn't a pet or anything like that."I said,my voice choked a bit on tears.I wasn't going to cry.I am 14,something tells me,that it would make her feel better if I did.

She looked a little in shock that I said,But it was true.

"Len,please don't be mad at the guy who did this,he made some mistakes and he will pay for it."She said.

"How,can I not?!"I asked her."Len..."She said.

"Go away!"I yelled.

She sadly nodded,and closed the door.

I sat on the floor,hiding my face in my layed next to me.

"Rin."I cried.

**All done!Hope you enjoyed!Thanks for reading.I did a fast edit so tell me if there are words missing,cause I don't know how to fix that.*sigh*Anywho...umm...yeah thanks so much!**


End file.
